Discord (O
Note: Discord's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Discord is a male draconequus and former antagonist. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Physical Appearance Discord is technically a chimera since he is composed of the body parts of different animals, but this term is not used for him. His head is horse-like, much different from other ponies' head styles, though Cheerilee describes it as a "head of a pony". He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Personality In his first appearance, Discord is shown to be a mischievous and manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the Mane Six in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. He also seems to be very scared of Heartbeat, as her simple presence makes him tremble. This may be because of the way how she imprisioned him at the first time. Skills Being the spirit of chaos, Discord can use his magic to create illusions, change reality itself and even put others in hypnosis. He is clearly one of the most powerful beings. Description in the Saga Background Discord used to live in another realm, but he came to the Pony World to carry on the Lord of Chaos' will. He is however defeat and imprisioned by Heartbeat. Since that moment, he becomes very afraid of her. The Life of the Alicorn Sisters In "Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony", after the fall of the Light Kingdom, the bind that holds Discord is broken and then he conquers Equestria to Celestia and Luna, taking most of their magic. However, the alicorn sisters are capable of escape, what makes the Lord of Chaos to give him a reprimend. In "The Elements of Harmony", Discord rules Equestria, causing unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike. Princess Celestia and her sister Luna rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. When he asks the Lord of Chaos to free him, the latter refuses to do it, deciding to punish him. Twilight and Blue Sword Discord appears in "Preparing to the Wedding", wanting that Twilight gave to him personally the information about the date and the place of her wedding, something he manages to do after insisting a lot a promising he wouldn't do nothing to ruin the day. In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", after Dark Hole had bound the three alicorn princess, Discord tries to fight him, but Dark Hole cast a spell on him that makes hi scroll and interlace just like a cord, saying then to him that he in not very well positioned among the Lord of Chaos’ most beloved followers, something that makes him swallow hard. When Dark Hole is defeated he asks for help to free him. The Light Kingdom He appears in the "The Murky Swamp", where he meets with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, saying them where they can find the purple star seed. When they are almost being attacked by dark ponies, they are rescued by Discord. The Taking of Tartarus In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Discord appears in Ponyville, telling to everypony that all the great forests in Equestria are trying to invade. He then helps in keeping the plants created by Arbor under control. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Facing Nine-Tails", Discord appears, having become interested in Star's attempt to control Nine-Tails' power, only to go away after realizing he wouldn't see any action. In “Revealing the Spy”, he was able to capture Kelp, although he wasn’t able to prevent him from sending the gathered intel to the General of Chaos. Discord then took Kelp to Golden Paladin. In "The Submission of the General of Chaos", while he wonders how to show the remix he did with Golden Paladin saying he did a good job, somepony knocks to his door and it's revealed to be the General of Chaos who tells him they have a lot to discuss. In “The Strange Disease”, it’s revealed he was captured by the General of Chaos that uses his chaotic magic to poison the Generals of Order of the Light Kingdom. In "The War Begins", Discord is seen imprisoned by the General of Chaos. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Discord is seen imprisoned by the General of Chaos, with the latter saying that he wouldn't be in that situation if he remained loyal to the Lord of Chaos. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", it's revealed that he had been being controled by one of Petal Sprout's clones. After Hepheus activated his Eternal Nightmare Curse, Discord was freed from within the clone's body in an unconscious state, as he had no further use for it. He was then immediately caught in the curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *When Star was little, Discord put him in a cauldron with boiling water and tried to make Star soup. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains